Alternate Endings to RobStar Dedicated Episodes
by Teen Tyrant
Summary: Episodes or scenes from the series that were centered around RobStar, only with a different ending, one that we all wished we could see. Read and review.
1. Alternate Masks

**Althernate Endings to Rob/Star Dedicated Episodes**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant**

These are different endings or alternate scenes from all of the most tender Rob/Star moments in certain episodes. The only one I didn't mess with is "Sisters". The Ferris wheel and rooftop scenes were perfect, and I'm not fooling with those. But these other ones have Robin just giving in to his feelings for Star in the way we always wanted him to. This first one is at the end of "Masks".

* * *

Robin: "You want to yell at me too? Everyone else has. And I can't blame them.

Starfire stepped closer to him, a sad look on her face. "I do not wish to yell, merely to understand. Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?"

Robin stared at the mask in his hands, determined to justify himself. "I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would have held back. It doesn't matter. Slade figured it out, and I still haven't figured out anything about him.

Starfire continued to frown sadly. "That is not true." she said, looking away. "Whoever Slade is, you and he are... similar. Slade did not trust you... and you did not trust us."

Giving him one last look, Starfire turned away and began to leave the room.

Robin watched her go, feeling like absolute crap when thinking about what she said. It was all true. Finally, Robin relented.

"Starfire?" he called to her. Starfire stopped at the door and turned her head around and looked at him.

"Yes, Robin?"

Robin nodded his head to the spot next to him. "Stay." he said plainly.

Starfire remained where she was for a moment, then turned towards him and approached, coming to a stop next to him. Robin hung the Slade mask up on the wall and turned to her. Reaching out, he took her hands in his and looked up into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Starfire. I didn't want to have to lie to you guys." he reached up and brush his hand across her cheek and through her hair. He stared into her eyes, in which he could see the pain of his lie to her. He had hurt her with his deception, and it made him feel even worse. "And I never wanted to hurt you. I'd never do that on purpose. I'm sorry."

Starfire's face changed to an expression that was a cross between happiness at his apology, and shock that he was apologizing at all, and speaking to her like this.

"Robin?" she said in wonderment.

Robin continued to gaze into her sparkling emerald eyes, leaning a little bit closer with each passing second.

"I'd never want anything to hurt you like that, Starfire." He continued to lean in closer, his eyes closing the closer he got. "I... I..."

Before he could finish, Starfire leaned in herself. Their eyes closed and thier lips touched together. They wrapped their arms around each others' waists.

The screen goes blank. End credits.


	2. Alternate Date With Destiny

**Althernate Endings to Rob/Star Dedicated Episodes**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant**

Okay, here's the one for an alternate "Date With Destiny" ending. For some reason, whenever I try to picture them doing their dance on the boat, its always to that song "I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You". I don't know why, but it just seems to fit with Rob/Star. So just go with that.

* * *

"I guess one more dance won't kill me." Robin said with a smile. Starfire also smiled and put out her hand to him. Robin took it and led her to the center of the dance floor. And they danced.

-----

Back at the tower, the Titans were turning in for the night. Robin and Starfire were alone in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Robin, tell me. You did not form any special attachment to that Kitten girl, did you?" Starfire asked anxiously.

Robin smiled at her and shook his head. "No Star. I didn't enjoy any part of that. Well, most of it. I did enjoy... uh, heh, that dance at the end. With you." he said nervously, blushing.

Starfire blushed as well. "Yes. I very much enjoyed the dancing with you as well."

Raising his eyebrows, Robin stood up and held out his hand. "Care for another dance?"

Starfire's mouth hung open in surprise, but she took Robin's hand and stood up regardless. "But, we have no music."

Robin grinned. "That's okay. I memorized part of that song."

Starfire giggled that wonderful giggle of hers and smiled. "Very well. Let us dance."

They began to dance around the living room, gazing into each other's eyes, well, she gazing into his mask, anyway. Robin sang to her the whole time. Unfortunately, all he had memorized was the corus, and so he contiued to sing that part over and over.

"Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you."

Starfire did not care that he was repeating the words over and over, as the lyrics simply passed over her. Her attention was on the dance and on Robin's hands in hers and nothing else. She did not know why, but she was in heavenly bliss.

Finally stopping, Robin stepped back. "I guess we should go to bed now. It's late."

Starfire nodded. Continuing to hold one another's hand, the two walked into the hallway. Robin decided to walk Starfire to her room. Coming to a stop outside her door, Starfire opened it and prepared to step inside, but then turned back to Robin.

"Thank you for the wonderful dance, Robin. Both of them." she said, smiling and blushing.

Robin pulled at his collar in sudden, unexplained nervousness. "Uh, it was my pleasure. Completely."

For some reason, this sent a shiver down Starfire's spine, hearing that Robin had enjoyed dancing with her just as much as she had enjoyed dancing with him. She did not understand why this would feel nice, but it did.

Looking into his mask again, Starfire said, rather tenderly, "Goodnight, Robin."

Robin stared back into her eyes, captivated. Also in a more tender voice than usual, Robin responded. "Goodnight, Starfire."

They stood for a moment longer, both pairs of hands being held between them, then they slowly started to lean in toward one another. Neither really knew what was happening at first, then once they did realize what was happening, they wondered why it was happening. Once they were only two inches from each other, questions of what and why left their minds and they simply let be whatever would be.

Their lips met, and Starfire placed a hand on the side of his face, while Robin ran one if his hand through her soft hair. This sweet, soft, yet somehow very intense kiss lasted a good 45 seconds, sending electric jolts up both of their spines, making their bodies shiver inside.

Finally separating, they gazed at each other for a few more seconds before Starfire stepped back into her room and slowly began sliding the door closed. Before it was shut completely, she looked at Robin one last time, her cheeks rosey with blush, and slowly waved her hand at him. Robin raised his hand and slowly waved as well, a goofy grin on his face. Starfire slid the door closed.

Lowering his hand, Robin turned and walked down the hall to his room, the goofy grin and blush still on his face, his arms hanging limply, his walk seeming almost drunk.

Entering his room and closing the door, Robin walked to the foot of his bed and turned around. He threw his hands in the air and whispered "Yes!" before falling back onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for several minutes.

"Wow. Me and Starfire. Wow." After staring at the ceiling a few more minutes, he finally turned out the light, and had very pleasant dreams.

The screen goes blank. End credits.

* * *

I came up with this senario the very night that I first saw "Date With Destiny". I'm glad to have finally been able to put it into print for others to read.

I always refer to Starfire's giggle as "that wonderful giggle of hers" in all my fanfiction. I cannot help it.


	3. Alternate Betrothed

**Althernate Endings to Rob/Star Dedicated Episodes**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant**

Here's an alternate ending for "Betrothed".

* * *

"Let us now return to earth, please? I am feeling the sick for my home. My _real_ home."

Galfore, the new grand ruler, turned to his former princess with a grave expression. "But, princess Starfire, you cannot leave. You were betrothed to another, and now that the wedding is cancelled, you must remain on Tamaran. You know this. It is the ways of our people."

The other Titans all gasp. Robin takes a step forward. "You mean, Starfire can't leave?"

Starfire stares up at Galfore sadly, and he puts an enormous hand on her shoulder. "It was your time to take a husband. You can only leave Tamaran if you go to your husband's home planet. And now that you will not be wed, you have no one to leave your home with. You must remain here."

Starfire sniffles a little and turns back to her friends. "I am sorry. But I cannot go."

Cyborg's shoulders sag. "Oh man."  
Beast Boy also looks downcast. "This bites."  
Even Raven looks concerned. "There must be some way that you can come back to earth with us."

Starfire shakes her head. "I am sorry. But the only way I could go back to earth now would be if I married an earthling. And unless I do, I cannot go with you, to earth or anywhere else."

Robin looks down at the ground, very distraught that he's still going to lose his best friend. He would do anything to keep her with him and the others. Yes, that's right, isn't it? _Anything_.

Coming to a decision, Robin takes a deep breath and looks up at Starfire. "Then... I'll marry you, Starfire."

Starfire, Galfore and the other Titans all gasp.

Robin's entire face turns red as a stop sign and he draws his head into his shoulders a little in embarrasment. "That is, if you'll have me."

Starfire stares at him for a moment, before her face turns red as well and her eyes light up like suns. She rushes at him and throws her arms around his shoulders. "Oh, Robin! Of course I will marry you! Thank you!"

She draws back and looks at him. "You will do this for me?" she asks in wonderment.

Robin nods. "Of course I would."

Starfire clasps her hands in front of her chest, and Glafore puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him. "Come. We must prepare you for your wedding." He then leads her away.

The other Titans step up to Robin, unable to believe that he actually did it. Cyborg elbows him in the side. "Way to go, stud!"

Beast Boy puts up a hand to give Robin a high five. "Yeah, I can't believe that you just preposed to Starfire! Who'd have thought you'd have it in you."

Raven steps up next to him. "I must say, it is rather sweet of you to make such a commitment for Starfire's happiness."

Robin shrugs them all off, trying to hide his blush and failing miserably. "I'd do anything to let her come back home with us. Anything at all. And I guess it's pretty hard to find a bigger step than the one I just took to do it, huh?'

------

Later, in the palace's main hall, Tamaranians are gathered throughout the large room. Galfore is up at the front, Robin and Starfire are standing before him. Robin is dressed in a black robe-like garment meant for Tamaranian grooms. Starfire is in another wedding dress that looks identical to the one she vaporized in her battle with Blackfire. The other Titans are standing to the side.

Glafore looks at Robin. "Do you, Robin of Earth, take Starfire to be your wife as decreed by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran?"

Robin looks at Starfire, who looks at him in return, smiling. He pulls at his collar, immensely embarrassed and nervous. But for some reason, it doesn't seem as weird as it should be, agreeing to marry this girl who is his best friend. And who now, it seems, shall be his wife. Robin nods. "I do take Starfire as my wife." he says, then exhales deeply.

Galfore looks at Starfire. "And do you, Starfire of Tamaran, take Robin to be your husband as decreed by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran?"

Starfire looks at Robin and does not hesitate. "Yes, I do take Robin as my husband."

Glafore motions with his hands for them to step closer. "Then, I Glafore, Grand Ruler of Tamaran, do herby declare you husband and wife, in the honored law of Tamaran. Kiss and be wed."

Robin braces himself as Starfire throws her arms around his neck and kisses him, softly but firmly. He had received some coaching before the ceremony about this part. It was the right of the bride to kiss her new husband for as long as she desired. There was to be absolute silence from all present and no interruptions at all. The groom was not to attempt to break the kiss at any point. Only the bride decided when the kiss was complete.

As Robin stood there, letting Starfire kiss him, he could not believe how wonderful it felt. He was married at sixteen to a beautiful alien princess, and now she was kissing him. And she was still kissing him. And she was still kissing him! If Robin had been able to see a clock, he could have counted out 61 seconds before the kiss ended. An exact minute, plus one second more.

Starfire pulled herself from him and her smile lit up the entire main hall.

------

The Titans were all back in the T-ship, heading back to earth. The others had not shut up asking him and Starfire questions. Mostly him.

Beast Boy: "So how was it, kissing each other like that?"

Robin only grumbled in embarrassed irritation, while Starfire put her hands to the side of her face, blushing immensely. "Oh, it was the most wonderful feeling I have ever experienced in my life! Was it not the same for you, Husband Robin?"

Robin closed his eyes and answered truthfully. "Yes. It was."

Cyborg then said something that really brought the fact of his new marriage home to Robin. "So, who's room are you both going to be staying in now?"

The screen goes blank. End credits.


	4. Alternate Stranded

**Althernate Endings to Rob/Star Dedicated Episodes**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant**

Okay, here are the alternate versions for "Stranded"

* * *

"Starfire, what happened back there? Why couldn't you fly?"

Starfire sat on the log with her arms wrapped around her knees, looking at the ground. "Tamaranian powers are inclined by our emotions."

Robin sat down next to her. "So the way you feel affects you ability to fly."

Starfire looked away from him. "And right now I feel unfamiliar confusion."

Robin still didn't understand. "But, we've faced danger before without your powers failing."

Starfire shook her head. "It is not danger that confuses me Robin. It is you. I do not understand... us."

Robin winces at the sound of that word, which brings such nervousness to him.

Starfire continued. "Ever since Cyborg said, the "girlfriend", things are different between us."

Robin tried to make light of it. "It's... just a misunderstanding. Everything's okay."

Starfire stood up. "Everything is not okay." She walked away from the fire and stood facing away from him, her hands clasped together. "We are not okay, I fear we will never be okay again... and you will not tell me how you feel."

Robin stands up. "You really want to know, don't you."

Starfire nods, still not looking at him. "More than anything Robin." She turns to him. "I thougth all this time that you and I had a special relationship. We have never spoken of it, but I always felt that there was more between us. When Cyborg spoke of it, you denied it. And I must know if you truly feel that way. Have I been fooling myself all this time? Do you really think of me as simply a friend?"

Robin steps up to her, looking down. Quietly, almost whispering, he says, "No."

Starfire's eyebrows go up. She looks at him expectantly. "Robin?"

He finally looks her in the eyes and takes her hands. "No, I don't think of you as just a friend. You are much more to me than that, Starfire. I'm sorry that I denied it, but... I was just... embarrassed that Cyborg said it out loud. It caught me off guard. I didn't think that the others knew about the special... connection we had. I didn't mean to say that you weren't... I didn't mean to deny it. I just... couldn't face the others looking at me like that, knowing. Do you understand?"

Starfire thinks about it for a moment, then nods. "Yes, Robin. I understand why you felt uncomfortable."

Robin sighs with relief. "If you really want to know, then yes; I have entertained the thought of you as my... girlfriend. And now that this is all out in the open... I'd like you to really be my girlfriend. There's no reason to hide it anymore and... I really want to be with you. I want us to be together. I love you, Starfire. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Starfires eyes go wide and sparkly, and you can practically see the pulsing hearts dancing around her head. "Robin... yes! I will be your girlfriend!"

They two smile brightly at each other, then lean in and share their first kiss as an official couple.

Or...

* * *

"Starfire, what happened back there? Why couldn't you fly?"

Starfire sat on the log with her arms wrapped around her knees, looking at the ground. "Tamaranian powers are inclined by our emotions."

Robin sat down next to her. "So the way you feel affects you ability to fly."

Starfire looked away from him. "And right now I feel unfamiliar confusion."

Robin still didn't understand. "But, we've faced danger before without your powers failing."

Starfire shook her head. "It is not danger that confuses me Robin. It is you. I do not understand... us."

Robin winces at the sound of that word, which brings such nervousness to him.

Starfire continued. "Ever since Cyborg said, the "girlfriend", things are different between us."

Robin tried to make light of it. "It's... just a misunderstanding. Everything's okay."

Starfire stood up. "Everything is not okay." She walked away from the fire and stood facing away from him, her hands clasped together. "We are not okay, I fear we will never be okay again... and you will not tell me how you feel."

Robin stands up, pulling at his collar. "Uh, I'm not really good at that."

Starfire sniffles and rubs her nose. "Do earth boys come with some kind of manual then?"

Robin smiles. "That would make things easier."

Starfire steps up close to him. "How am I to know what you think about me?"

Robin's arms drop to his side. "Starfire." he takes a deep breath. "It's really that important for you to know?"

Starfire nods and claps her hand together again. "Yes, Robin. I wish to know how you really feel about me."

Robin sighs. "Okay then. What I really think about you. I... I think the world of you, Starfire. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met. You're beautiful. I think you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. You are the kindest person I know. You've always had faith in me, even when I fail, even when I do something wrong. When I wake up in the morning, the only thing that makes me happy is knowing that I'm going to be able to see you. You brighten my day, just being there, and just being who you are. You're more special to me than anyone. I never want to go a day where I cannot see you; where I can't talk to you and stand next to you. I...I..." he takes another deep breath, about to sum it all up. "I love you, Starfire."

Starfire's eyes grow wider and sparklier with each second that he makes this speech. You can practically see the pulsing hearts dancing around her head. "Oh, Robin..." She then tackles him in a hug, knocking them both to the ground. Robin blushes as he realizes their position. Starfire then pulls them both to their feet, throwing her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulders. "Robin, I love you as well. I always have, since the day I met you."

She then pulls back and the two stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Then they lean in, closer and closer until, yes Mr. and Mrs. America and all the ships at sea, Robin and Starfire share their first romantic kiss, and there is no one around to comment or interupt.

Or...

* * *

Okay, now take whichever of those other two senarios you liked best, only before they can kiss, they are interrupted by the Creature from the space station. They fight it, it falls into the chasm, Starfire flies Robin up to the surface and they stare at each other, still holding each other's hand.

Starfire's eyes gleam. "Robin."

They lean in and **_now_** they kiss. The T-ship pulls up in front of them and Cyborg interrupts.

"Ahem"

They pull apart. Starfire squeals. "Friends! It is glorious to see you!"

They talk about the ship, Cyborg's hands, Raven gets a massage, "Shala!".

The screen goes blank. End credits.


	5. Alternate Go

**Althernate Endings to Rob/Star Dedicated Episodes**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant**

Here's the alternate ending for "Go".

* * *

"When there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin smiled around at his new team... his new friends.

The group all went into the alien tower buried into the small island, choosing rooms to stay in. Victor, who had asked the others to now call him Cyborg, said that he could use some of his technology to renovate the thing into their own residence.

As the sun went down and the moon shone in the sky, Robin found himself up on the top of the tower, staring at the city. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned and saw her. The alien girl through whom he had met the others. Starfire she said her name was in english. Thinking about her and the english language made him blush lightly, because of the method she had chosen to acquire the language.

"The night spectacle on your planet is most wonderous, Friend Robin." Starfire said, looking at the moon before turning her emerald eyes to to him. Robin noticed how large and bright her eyes were.

"Thanks." he said to her. He turned back to the city.

Shuffling her feet nervously, Starfire put her hands behind her back and spoke to Robin again. "I would like to appologize for... my behavior when we met."

Robin turned to her, " It's okay. I didn't know that you were only trying to take off the handcuffs. I should have tried to settle things easier." he said to reassure her.

Starfire shook her head. "That is not what I meant. I mean, I am sorry for embarrassing you by... the kiss." she said, blushing.

Robin blushed as well, remembering that. "Oh, that. Well, don't worry about it. You had to be able to speak to us somehow, why not from me, huh? Besides... uh, if I may confess something, I actually kind of, well..." he pulled at his collar in nervousness. "I actually kind of liked it." His face was beet red.

Starfire's face also turned alarmingly red. She giggled that wonderful giggle of hers for a moment. "Yes. I must admit, I enjoyed it as well. However, there is something else I must admit. I was not required to... kiss you, in order to learn your language. Tamaranians can acquire new languages merely from touch." she confessed.

Robin's mouth fell open in surprise. "Then... why did you kiss me?"

Starfire turned her head to the side, a small smile playing at her lips. "Well, I have been enslaved for several years. I have not been around any other races who closely resemble my own, except for my sister. You were the first male I have come across in a long time and..." she giggled again. "And I found you to be quite... what is the word? Handsome? Yes. When I saw you, you were very attractive to me. Very... handsome."

Robin stared at her in shock, his face turning even redder, if that was possible.

Starfire continued. "Besides, I wished to thank you for setting me free. I thought that perhaps you would appreciate a kiss. That way, I could learn your language, show my gratitude and... satisfy my own desires... all at the same time."

Robin was surprised to the point of speechlessness. It took him a minute to regain his voice. "Well, uh, I'm glad that I could... help you in more ways than one. And I appreciate your way of... showing thanks."

Starfire looked back at him and stepped closer to him. "If I may?" she asked.

Robin was wondering what she meant, when she placed her left hand on the back of his neck. Seeing what she intended, he at first ment to pulling away. Then, recalling how nice the first one was, and what she'd said about wanting to kiss him from the beginning, since he was the first boy she'd seen in years, he then decided to let her.

She leaned in and whispered to him. "Just once more." and pressed her lips against his. She held it there for a few seconds, then pulled away. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you." she said. Robin smiled back, still blushing. "No problem."

The screen goes blank. End credits.


End file.
